Winner
by Voodka
Summary: Final. Malaysia dan Indonesia kembali berhadapan untuk mencari kepastian. Hanya ada satu yang bisa membawa pulang piala dan kebanggaan untuk masing-masing negara mereka. Fail!Summary yang nggak nyambung sama cerita. Male!Malaysia, Male!Indonesia. RnR?


"**Winner"**

Rating: T

Genre: Family/Comedy/Romance

Warning: Misstypo

Hetalia Hidekaz Himaruya

(Malaysia)

Kau memandang wajahnya yang berlepotan debu. Keringat menetes dari wajah dan lehernya. Tapi ia tidak terlihat peduli.

Wajahnya terlihat luar biasa bahagia ketika ia memandang ke arah pendukungnya, warga negaranya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat mengkilap dibawah sorotan lampu di pinggir lapangan. Senyum tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya, dan bertambah lebar ketika rekan-rekan satu tim dan pelatihnya menepuk punggungnya, saling berjabat tangan dengan suka cita.

Kau tersenyum kecut di tengah lapangan, mengetahui bahwa tim-mu sudah kalah. Dengan skor yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak adil. 5-0. Tapi itu fakta. Kau tidak bisa menembus pertahanan gawang tim-nya. Kau tidak bisa bertahan ketika pemain dari timnya menyerangmu. Dan mengakibatkan bola menjebol gawang yang terbuka lebar.

Kau dan rekan-rekanmu kembali ke pinggir lapangan dengan wajah yang lesu. Tapi pelatihmu mengingatkan bahwa kau dan rekan-rekanmu masih punya kesempatan untuk berhadapan dengan Indonesia, nanti di final.

"Itu jika Indonesia masih bisa bertahan setelah ini," Guraunya. Kau tersenyum kecil, merasa sedikit terhibur dengan fakta bahwa kau masih bisa membalas gempuran Indonesia, kakakmu tersayang.

Saat keluar dari stadion, Indonesia menghampirimu. Langkahnya terlihat ringan, wajahnya terlihat cerah. Senyum kemenangan masih tertera di wajahnya. Senyum yang bermakna kebanggaan, kebahagiaan, dan banyak makna lainnya. Kau yang sedang menenteng tas berisi pakaian olahragamu yang sudah kotor itu, tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, Malon! Aku menang lho. Jadi kamu traktir aku makan di Hanamasa ya!"

Kau mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan gaya yang kau harap terlihat sombong.

"Heh, walaupun kau menang sekarang, bukan berarti nanti kau bisa melihatku lagi di final, kakakku sayang,"

Walaupun tempat itu gelap, kau dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu memerah akibat panggilanmu. Dan kau tersenyum semakin lebar ketika dia memukul tanganmu dan mengomel layaknya seorang _tsundere_.

Setelah itu, kau makan berdua dengannya di Hanamasa.

Walaupun kau rugi cukup banyak ("Woi! Jangan nambah sushi itu terus! Mahal tau!"/"Biarin! Kan bukan aku yang bayar!"/"Grrr!") Dan membuat pelayan serta pengunjung seisi restoran _sweatdrop_, tapi kau cukup bahagia dengan senyum di wajahnya saat ia makan sushi itu dengan lahap. Biarlah senyumnya menjadi kesenangan kecilmu setelah kau kalah.

Malam itu, kalian menghabiskan waktu berdua. Hanya berbincang-bincang atau saling memukuli di kamar hotel miliknya. Sebelum akhirnya kalian jatuh tertidur dengan tubuhnya didalam pelukanmu.

.

Esok harinya, ia kembali bertanding. Melawan Laos. Menang.

Kemudian Thailand. Ia menang. Lagi. Dan semuanya ia lewati dengan cukup mudah, walaupun ia terlihat agak susah. Wajahnya yang kepayahan setelah melawan Thailand betul-betul membuatmu sedih. Karena kau berharap bisa melihatnya di final. Memasuki lapangan sebagai lawan yang sejajar.

Kenapa?

Karena Indonesia adalah kakakmu yang tersayang. Kasihmu yang terbuang. Saudaramu yang ter_peyang_.

Tapi dialah musuh terbesarmu. Rival terkuatmu.

Malam ini, ia melawan Filipina, dan lolos setelah berjuang dengan setengah mati. Hatimu mencelos saat melihat Nasuha dengan kepala diperban, atau Okto yang berjuang memasukkan gol ke gawang Filipina tapi hasilnya selalu nihil.

Permainan Filipina kasar, hampir brutal. Berkali-kali kartu kuning dikeluarkan karena salah satu dari pemain Filipina menjatuhkan pemain tim kakakmu dengan 'tidak sengaja'. Pertahanan mereka pun ketat. Serangan mereka tidak ada habisnya dan tak kenal menyerah.

Hanya gol dari Gonzalez-lah yang menyelamatkan tim kakakmu.

Kau bersorak dalam hati bersama seluruh pendukung Indonesia ketika wasti mengacungkan tangan dan meniupkan peluit, tanda permainan berakhir. Tim Indonesia menang dengan skor 1-0 melawan tim Filipina.

Suara-suara pendukung Indonesia di Gelora Bung Karno memekakkan telinga bagi siapapun yang hadir di sana. Wajah presiden Indonesia terlihat bahagia ketika beliau mengangkat tangannya bersama seluruh pendukung Indonesia, menyemangati tim nasional yang kini sedang berpelukan di tengah lapangan.

Sepertinya, malam ini Indonesia tidak bisa lebih berbahagia. Sorak sorai pendukungnya bergemuruh, membakar semangatnya untuk terus berkobar sampai ia membakar habis semangatmu dan timmu.

Kini, ia dan timnya berhak maju ke babak final untuk melawanmu.

Kau tidak merasa tegang, waspada, atau apapun yang harusnya kau rasakan. Kau merasakan perasaan bangga padanya.

Ketika dia keluar dari stadion, ia menghampirimu sambil (hampir) melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Kau hanya berlagak 'cool' dan memasang wajah sok tenang. Padahal dalam hatimu, kau ingin sekali memeluk pemuda di depanmu ini, mengucapkan "selamat atas kemenanganmu!" Seperti seorang kekasih yang normal. Tapi kau tidak bisa.

Ia menarikmu ke tempat yang sepi dan menggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukanmu. Seperti yang kau pikirkan tadi. Kau membalas pelukannya, mengeratkan tanganmu di pinggangnya.

Mata kalian bertemu. Warna coklat tua yang hampir kembar saling menatap dengan intensitas yang tidak diperlukan. Tapi di dalam matanya, kau tidak melihat rasa persaingan.

Ada pancaran cinta dari tatapan beningnya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Malon,"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahmu. Kau merasa agak kaget, tapi terbius dengan tatapannya. Kau mencium bibir merah menggodanya. Ia mengembalikan ciumanmu dengan lembut, sebelum menarik bibirnya kembali dengan cepat, wajahnya memerah.

Kau nyengir. Cengiranmu yang lebar membuat wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal. Ia buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukanmu dan mulai memukuli tubuhmu seperti yang biasa dilakukannya saat kau membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"_I love you_, Indo,"

.

Ia dan timnya mengenakan seragam timnas kebanggaan mereka, berwarna merah dengan lambang garuda kecil di dada. Mereka memasuki lapangan dengan gaya yang gagah, seakan-akan mereka yakin bahwa tidak ada tim yang bisa keluar dari lapangan ini dengan kepala terangkat setelah melawan mereka.

Seakan-akan mereka yakin bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Lagu 'Garuda di dadaku' masih berkumandang.

Kini, kau sedang bertatapan dengannya. Mata coklatnya menatap mata coklatmu sendiri dengan menantang.

Tapi tidak ada cinta seperti yang kau lihat kemarin malam.

Kalian berdua berjabat tangan di tengah lapangan sebagai kapten dari masing-masing tim. Genggaman tangannya pun kuat, tidak lembut seperti biasanya.

Karena disinilah semuanya ditentukan.

Cahaya menyinari lapangan. Sorakan keras terdengar dari arah penonton.

Kau mengambil posisimu. Mengencangkan tali sepatu bolamu. Kau mencuri lihat kearah masing-masing wajah anggota timnya. Ada semangat yang terasa panas di wajah mereka, terukir menggunakan rasa cinta dan tekad membela negara mereka di final ini.

Kau melihat ke arah teman-temanmu, yang terlihat sama berkobarnya dengan mereka.

Peluit ditiup, bola ditendang.

Kau berlari secepat mungkin, mengejar bola yang kini tengah dibawa oleh kakinya, si Indonesia tercinta. Ia mendekati mulut gawang, dan kau bisa melihat kiper dari timmu memasang wajah yang tegang.

Dia menendang dengan keras. Tapi kau sempat memblokir bola yang dia tendang untuk melindungi gawangmu. Saat kau menatap kiper dari timmu, ia sedang menatapmu dengan wajah berterimakasih dan kau mengacungkan jempol.

Kau kembali berlari mengejar bola ke tengah lapangan. Berebutan dengan rekan timnya yang kini berusaha merebut bola darimu.

Suasana kian memanas. Suara pendukung terdengar semakin menggelegar, berusaha mendorong semangat idola mereka.

Waktu terus berjalan. Setelah entah berapa menit, peluit ditiup.

Kau menatapnya, dan dia balas menatapmu. Keringat mengalir dari rambut hitamnya. Ia terlihat betul-betul lelah. Begitu pula dengan anggota timnya yang lain.

Tapi senyum tetap ada di wajahnya

"Garuda, di dadaku! Garuda, kebanggaanku! Kuyakin, hari ini pasti menang!"

Karena pemenang sejati cuma ada satu.

(End)

Yuhuu! Saya disini. Ini cerita super gaje dan nggak jelas apa intinya (seperti cerita-cerita saya yang lainnya). Tapi ini hadiah saya buat Indo-kun karena dia menang dari si ganteng Filipina dan harapan saya semoga timnas kita menang dari Malaysia pas final. Ih, beneran deh, cari nama Philip younghusband, pemain naturalisasi Filipina nomor 10. Aduh, itu orang dibuat dari apa ya? Ganteng bener.

Anggap saja Indonesia masuk jadi anggota tim. Terserah anda *Digeplak karena seenaknya*Disini Malaysia sama Indo udah pacaran, tapi semacam kekasih gelap gitu.

Endingnya saya bikin ngegantung, rada nggak jelas yang menang siapa. Silahkan berasumsi sendiri dan tunggu saat final. Hore! Upin ipin versus Unyil! (Nggak jelas) -_-

Iya, iya saya tau. Saya harusnya ngupdate Living with the Dead. Tapi saya lagi buntu banget. Saya juga gatau mau naikin rating apa nggak. Jadi..mohon bantuannya *Kluk* (Apanya?)

RnR buat Indonesia! :D Jangan lupa berdoa sesuai agama masing-masing supaya timnas kita menang!

Bye bye! (-.-)/


End file.
